Mundo Halloween
by ukinea
Summary: Izuku, Eri y Shinso son transportados a un misterioso mundo del que deben salir antes de la media noche, o de lo contrario ¡se quedarán allí para siempre! Por suerte, Izuku se topa con una simpática brujita que está dispuesta a ayudarlo. [AU sin quirks] [Especial de Halloween]


—Maldición. Esto es realmente extraño. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra...

—Creo que debemos avisar a la policía. Y a Aizawa-sensei también.

—¡Midoriya estás loco! En cuanto Aizawa se entere nos quemará vivos. Debemos encontrarla nosotros...

—¡No podemos perder el tiempo, alguien pudo haberla secuestrado! —El chico que por lo general era tranquilo, se encontraba alterado— Si a ella le pasara algo, no me lo perdonaria... —Midoriya dijo esto último en un tono de voz más bajo mientras apretaba sus puños por la frustración.

Culpabilidad y preocupación asomaron en el rostro de Shinso al imaginarse a esa pequeña niña siendo secuestrada.

—Es verdad. Lo siento — avergonzado de anteponer sus intereses a los de Eri le dió la razón a Midoriya.

Se suponía que esta noche sería divertida. Ponerse un disfraz, ir a pedir dulces, ¿Por qué de repente todo se había complicado?

Aizawa-sensei había adoptado a Eri hace apenas un mes. Era una niña muy tímida y algo retraída. Con sólo verla, era fácil deducir que su vida antes de ser adoptada no había sido fácil. Aunque solía ser muy tímida con todos, por alguna razón había logrado formar una conexión con Midoriya y Shinso, los alumnos novatos del Dojo donde Aizawa enseñaba artes marciales.

Midoriya era un chico que a pesar de su naturaleza tímida, podía ser muy amable y amigable, lo que hizo que Eri se sintiera en confianza con él. Shinso, a diferencia de Midoriya, era un chico muy serio y reservado. Logró conectar con Eri gracias a los gatos que rodeaban el dojo, pues tanto la niña como él adoraban pasar tiempo con los felinos y la personalidad reservada de Shinso parecía hacer sentir cómoda a la pequeña. Ambos chicos actuaban como si fueran sus hermanos mayores.

Desde que conoció a Eri, Midoriya nunca la había visto sonreír. Era por eso que se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de llevarla a celebrar Halloween. Una tradición extranjera que estaba cada vez más de moda en Japón y que los niños pequeños esperaban con ansias pues recibían muchos dulces.

Pero su brillante plan había fracasado. Y de la peor manera posible.

Tan sólo bastaron dos segundos de distracción para que Eri-chan, se perdiera de su vista. Si tan sólo no hubieran ido más allá de la zona que conocían a pedir dulces, quizá esto no estaría pasando.

—Shinso-kun, no te preocupes, asumiré la culpa por ambos. Esta fue mi idea después de todo...

—No, ni lo pienses. Yo quise venir con ustedes, asi que Eri es mi responsabilidad también.

Shinso, quien iba disfrazado de zombie, y Midoriya quien tenía un disfraz de fantasma, emprendieron su camino hacia la estación de policía más cercana. Acordaron que una vez allí, llamarían por teléfono a su maestro para informarle de lo sucedido.

Pero en eso...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Cosas parecidas a las raíces de los árboles empezaron a brotar enloquecidas de la tierra, atrapando al chico con el disfraz de zombie en el acto.

—¡Shinso-kuuun!

Shinso intentaba zafarse de las enredaderas que lo mantenían prisionero, sin éxito. Después de todo, apenas era un novato de las artes marciales. En menos de un segundo, las enredaderas habían regresado a las profundidades de la tierra de donde habían salido, llevándoselo.

Midoriya quedó atónito al ver como a su amigo, literal, se lo había tragado la tierra.

—Pero que demo...

 **¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

A media frase fue interrumpido por el sonido de una risa macabra.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Aún asi, se puso en guardia.

—¡QUI- QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, DEVUÉLVEME A MIS AMIGOS! ¡N-NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

Midoriya estaba temblando. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de Eri y Shinso.

De repente, sintió que algo le sujetaba uno de sus tobillos.

¿ _Más enredaderas?_ pensó.

Pero cuando vio hacia abajo, en vez de enredaderas sujetando su tobillo, era una mano como de mujer la que lo agarraba; de color tan gris que por momentos se veía azul.

Las largas uñas se encajaron en la piel del joven, apretando su agarre aún más.

Antes de que pudiera zafarse algo le agarró el pie que le quedaba libre, y esta vez en vez de ser sólo una, eran dos manos. Aunque hizo todo lo posible por librarse, las frías manos de ultratumba lo jalaron hasta las profundidades de la tierra.

Midoriya empezó a caer por una serie de túneles subterráneos que se le hicieron interminables, hasta que porfín cayó en el suelo.

Cuando se incorporó, quedó atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos. Calaveras andantes, calabazas gigantes por doquier y una luna llena enorme. Lo que veía parecía sacado de una película de Tim Burton.

 _¿¡Q-que es este lugar!?_

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, uno de los esqueletos andantes le contestó:

—¡ESTO ES HALLOWEEN!

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Si, sé que ya es tarde para publicar un especial de halloween, pero qué rayos, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
